


whispers

by YAMAGUWUCHI



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Dream is mentioned, DreamSMP - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lmanburg, Panic Attacks, Pogtopia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, ranboo and tommy are best friends, tubbo and tommy are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAMAGUWUCHI/pseuds/YAMAGUWUCHI
Summary: in which tommy finds himself traversing an old, abandoned home, and only his friends can ease him of his despair.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	whispers

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING // there’s a brief, not really descriptive panic attack

whispers shattered the stagnant air. 

it was a terrifying place to revisit, no matter how many pleasant memories were held there. 

buttons lined the walls, the floors, dust coating their edges. 

and the whispers, like the people who once inhabited the ravine were hidden in the stone.

tommy was unsure of how he got there. his feet were hurting, but his mind drifted as he walked, and the overgrown entrance was the first thing he saw when his vision cleared. 

it was too quiet. 

but the whispers and the distant humming eased him. he didn’t know where it came from, if it was all just in his head. 

he didn’t bother to investigate. 

the steps were cracked with age, rocks skittering as his shoes scraped against them. 

he didn’t know why he was here, why he was allowing himself to relive this damnation, why he was torturing himself. 

he relit the torches as he went down, burning much dimmer than before. 

tommy didn’t like the quiet, though he wasn’t much of a fan of the loud anymore, either. 

before, when he lived in l’manburg, when he lived in pogtopia, he shouted and yelled and howled with laughter until he cried, voice echoing through the air. 

now, he burned like the torches. his spark was sputtering and dwindling. 

fingers dragged against the rough walls, until he stood at the bottom of the ravine on the extension of the prime path. 

he once enjoyed the look of it, the feeling of standing and walking on something he built with his own two hands. something that was just his. 

that joy no longer filled him, didn’t flood through his chest out into his limbs, didn’t enthuse him and make him smile as it once did. 

he felt like a shell, like he was waiting for a crab to make him its home. 

he didn’t have a purpose anymore. the war was over, the discs just a fragment of an old, youthful life. 

he was still just a kid, but he felt as if he could go to rest now. 

he deserved it. 

tommy didn’t spend much time reminiscing. he was getting freaked, felt his breath quickening as panic of the quiet overtook him. he was back in exile, alone, no one but dream keeping him company. 

he would go through the tunnels, but the end was filled with debris from the explosions. 

he ran up the stairs as quick as his shaking legs could take him, and when he got outside, he collapsed beside the pen that was once a horse’s now lost in battle. 

he lost everything in the wars, in battles and duels. 

even his own best friend was lost to the madness, his brothers turning on him to attain their own sick minded goals. 

he laid on his back until the sun began shifting behind the mountains. he didn’t want to be outside with no weapon to defend himself. 

he hurried home, or at least to the place he resided. nothing felt like home anymore. 

inside his old, refurbished house sat a letter atop his workbench. 

ranboo and him barely made time to speak in person, and even though they spilt their hearts out in their notes of their worries and hopes, their talks were always brief. 

they respected each other, had a certain level of trust bound between them that tommy hadn’t felt in months. 

the words were written messily, hastily maybe, but eligible enough. they eased him, and he left a blank paper and quill on his table as a reminder to write back tomorrow when his thoughts weren’t as jumbled. 

a knock startled him, the panic that just dissipated rising up again. his hands shook, as did his voice when he spoke. 

“come in.” 

it was tubbo, a wide grin on his face and a book in his hand. 

“are you busy?” he asked, and excitement laced through his tone. 

tommy shook his head, trying to urge a smile to not show vulnerability in front of the one person who didn’t deserve to see tommy like that. 

tubbo hurt him, but he was doing what he thought was right. in some regards, he was, and tommy couldn’t blame him for being manipulated by the man who did the same to him. 

“i have something to show you!” tubbo bounced on his feet, unable to stay still. 

“okay,” tommy forced a chuckle, but as his anxiety subsided and with tubbo by his side and the letter fresh on his mind, he thought, maybe with time, he could rebuild his home.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave kudos, as well as a comment, if you enjoyed !!


End file.
